The United of Superheroes
by Kingofstone
Summary: This is a spin off from the tv show and comic 'the legion of superheroes' it shows some of the decedents from the show BUT alot of new characters,this first publish is just character profiles WARNING A SPOILER READ THIS AFTER YOU READ THE BOOKS!


**The United of superheroes: A spin off from the comic and TV show the legion of superhero's there are some decedents of the original legions.**

**These are my Characters they might be a spin off from other superheros but they are my names and yeah hope you like it.**

**Spoiler Alert these character profiles tell what happen to them from season 1-5 and maybe a season 6 but if you want to find out more read on if now go to the first chapter **

**Season 1:**

**Strongmen: **Kyle Strongmen mainly known as Strongmen is the leader of the group he was founded alongside silver and star-fire. He has blonde hair and a muscly build his super-power is super human strength. In the first and second season he is the main character but after he disappears at the end of season 2 and is never seen again the role of leader changes from team mate to team mate. He has a crush and a romance with star-fire but that is cut short his best friend is silver and he also gets along well with Brain.

**Star-fire: **Star-fire is the main female in season 1 and then she missing in season 2 comes back in season 4 and then is never seen after that. She had a romance with Strongmen in season 1 but that was short lived and in season 4 she had a short romance with Hail a new member of the group. She has blonde hair with Saturn rings around the end she is quite skinny and has a pink jumpsuit on and in season 4 it is more advance her powers are telepathically and shock waves. She might be making a return in a maybe season 6, she is also a decedent of Saturn girl

**Silver:** Silver is Strongmen's best friend and is the vice leader after strongmen and star-fire, he has brown hair and is always fixing it. He has a romance with flower in seasons 1-3 but when she is taken away he is heartbroken and couldn't cope that he left in season 4 to try and find her but he couldn't because she was taken back to the real world. He super powers are the he is magnetic and that he can hover.

**Flower:** Flower is one of the main Characters in all seasons besides season 4 because she is gone back to the real word to start over. But when she heard news about what happen to the group she came back and is trying to regain her powers but as she is trying her powers change from flowers to plants and leafs but after her flower powers return. She has brown hair and a good fashion sense and is known as the group's pretty girl. Her romance with silver lasted 3 seasons but when she left it probably wasn't over but when she came back and he wasn't there she thought it was over her role in season 5 isn't that big but that is because she if trying to regain her powers.

**Brain:** Brain is sort of a main character he is the smartest in the group and one of the smartest in there universe, he went to brain college which is named after his great grandfather. Brain doesn't have a romance but did fancy Ice but she was gone too early for anything to happen, they met up again but nothing becomes of it because of what ice does. Brain has curly hair and a robotic face and arms. He was seen in season 1, 2 and 4 but what he does In season 4 changes him for the best he went down in history as a hero he is one of the 3 that gets their names in the super heroes hall of fame VIP section most of the United group. He is a decedent from brainiac 5.

**Limen: **Limen is a small creature thing which can shape shift into different creatures, he wasn't that main in season 1 and the start of season 2 but at the end of season 2 he became main and was main in season 3,4 and 5 and still main if season 6 comes he will still be main, in season 4 Limen and penny became closer because they both have lost the closet friends, in season 5 they become a couple and in season 6 if it comes they might have some conflict when another girl creature like limen comes into the group. He was one of the 3 in the super hero's hall of fame VIP. Is a decedent of chameleon boy maybe a younger cousin.

**4 cosmic's: **The 4 cosmic's are 4 sisters which become 1 there colours are white, green, purple and pink Wendy the white is only seen in season 1 and was killed off after the final battle and you never see her again you sometimes hear about her when someone mentions her name. Georgia the green is seen in season 1 and 2 but not main at all she is normally seen with the 4 cosmic's in season 1 and penny in season 2, Phoebe the Purple is seen in season 1 and 4 and isn't main really but does have some outstanding roles in season 4 and penny the Pink wasn't main at all in season 1 you wouldn't even know she was there until the final battle at the end but in season 2 she stands out more with Georgia following her and in season 3 she becomes leader wither silver and flower and in season 4 she choose to step down from leader when Phoebe returns sick and injured and in season 5 her and limen become a couple and rule the United group. If there is a season 6 she is seen having conflict with limen about the new girl and she is one of the 3 along with brain and limen to have her name in the super heroes hall of fame VIP.

**Dingo:** Dingo is a dingo cross man but with a lot of dingo traits he was in season 1 as a middle character but isn't seen again until season 4 when he creates a relationship with fox and if season 6 is real he will be returning and have a romance with fox again

**Ice:** Ice isn't seen much in season 1 just as a background girl but when she goes missing everyone is worried but then in season 3 and 4 she is seen again as one of the worst villains ever seen in this universe and this worries Brain because he once had a crush on her and he doesn't no he could defeat her.

**Stretch:** Stretch is Strongmen's cousin but isn't main at all he is seen around the groups base and he saves star-fire at the final battle and risk is own life for her which his life was taken you never see him again but you see star- fire go to his grave in season 4 and in season 2 Strongmen visited his grave also.

**Season 2: **

**Fox: **Fox is a fox and she appears in season 2 as one of the united and she stays in dingos room because it reminds her of her own room and she has a crush on dingo even when she hasn't met him she also is in season 4, 5 and is in the maybe season 6 in season 4 her and dingo had a romance but its lost but maybe gained in season 6. Fox is seen with an old photo of timber wolf, not sure if they are father and daughter or not

**Speed:** Speed was also found with fox but didn't become that main he was just there for his speed and strength but after season 2 he was gone but in season 4 we see him with ice, not sure if he was a prisoner or allied with her.

**Season 3: In season 3 out of the 9 that were in season 2 only 4 made it and they weren't strong enough on their own there so they had to recruit more but all the heroes were taken so they had to go to a unknown plant and found the least strong heroes.**

**Si bot: **Si-bot was one of the kids that was from Brains planet but has never gone further than his planet. He wasn't as good as brain but he tried and ran the electronics

**Daisy: **Daisy was a cow/human and she helped ran the local farm on her planet but because she was quite different the United picked her up along with G and sandstorm which also came from her planet

**G: **G was a strong darker skin guy who was strong and he helped around the farm where daisy worked he wasn't as strong as strongmen but he's the best they could do. G was also seen in season 4

**Sandstorm: **Sandstorm was a sand master and lived on the same planted as G and daisy but when they got picked he didn't and he was quite heartbroken but when they were leaving they saw him and let him in but he wasn't main at all he just helped them in battles which they lost anyway

**Slime: **Slime was a girl which superpower was slime she wasn't that main and she was normally seen with sandstorm or daisy she might be returning in season 6 but not maybe as a united but as a group leader.

**Season 4: in Season 4 Phoebe returned and her and penny became close again, star-fire, dingo and fox all returned along with brain. There is only one new member this season but a lot of old ones**

**Hail: **Hail was ices twin brother but he hated her and he wish she would die he had a short relationship with star-fire but not long he is also in season 5 and maybe season 6.

**Season 5: In season 5 most of the group was dead or missing after the biggest battle ever and the only ones survived were Limen, Penny and Hail they found out later Fox was alive and them 4 started United up again and then they recruited 3 new members one of which was flower now known as Leah.**

**Partitas: **He was a darker skinned guy and was a warrior but had brains and was the new brains

**Tornado: **He is from the same planet as daisy, G and sandstorm but he was a professional and he became one of the well-known in the group. He and partitas both returned in a maybe season 6.

**Season 6: season 6 is a maybe but in season 6 star-fires and silver both make a return and Dingo as well. More of your old favourites might be returning but maybe not in the way you think? Relationships crumble and new ones blossom and old ones reunite new characters come what will happen wait and found out when I am done all 5 seasons your welcome to make up your own script about season 6 but please say I own the characters and blahblahblah.**


End file.
